


Cycloning Friendship

by liccy



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Ruining other people's characterizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liccy/pseuds/liccy
Summary: Meeting the newest hero was, too put it bluntly, awkward and uncomfortable. At least, it was the Hero of the Wind’s experience. To be fair, the Hero of the Wilds was awkward and uncomfortable to them all when they had first met. More than two nights had passed since their first fateful meet, and with patience, action, and reassurance,  slowly did the long haired teen gradually begin to come out of his shell and began to interact and converse more with the other Heroes.All except to Wind, that is.





	Cycloning Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, or not.

Meeting the newest hero was, to put it bluntly, awkward and uncomfortable. At least, it was the Hero of the Wind’s experience. To be fair, the Hero of the Wilds was awkward and uncomfortable to them all when they had first met. More than two nights had passed since their first fateful meet, and with patience, action, and reassurance, slowly did the long haired teen gradually begin to come out of his shell and began to interact and converse more with the other Heroes. 

All except to Wind, that is. 

The youngest hero couldn't explain why, nor could anyone else give a satisfactory answer. Good luck getting the explanation directly from the source, as trying to pull a reason from their skittish companion only seemed to make things worse. When confronted, the scarred teen would become silent, withdraw into his hood to avoid eye contact, and try to make himself as small and invisible a possible. It would take much coaxing and soothing of nerves from the others to get Wild out of that mode, and thankfully the time needed to do so became less with each incident. Twilight and Sky had tried to intervene the most on Wind’s behalf, and both assured him that Wild had, at the very least, told them that he did not hate the youngest hero, so that had been a huge relief. 

For now, all Wind could do was watch from the sidelines in slight envy and hurt, as the others were given a chance to befriend and connect the latest incarnation. He would pout when he saw Warriors and Four talk weapons to the newcomer. From eavesdropping, he learned that Wild knew how to handle all sorts of weapons! Elemental Spears, claymores, swords, scimitars, and bows with arrows powerful enough to make a giant beast vanish instantly… and he even have the ability to shoot multiple arrows all at once! Wind wanted to learn all that, and not being able to ask questions was just so frustrating! He wanted to join in and watch freely when Warrior and Wild sparred using said weapons (except the special arrows of course). It looked so choreographed, so fluid, as if they had years of practicing together. Their fighting style was also strangely similar to each other. Warrior would then go and mention that Wild could very likely out-fight anyone from his old battalion, and the war captain would've been honored to fight by the younger knight’s side, had they lived in the same world. And by Hylia, did that bring a proud smile to the other’s face. 

He would grumble at the connection Wild seemed to share with both Sky and Hyrule. A connection that was paradoxically different yet the same. For Hyrule, both shared a love for adventure and mystery and both thrived on the accomplishment of solving the intricate puzzles within their temples (or shrines in Wild’s case.) Both loved to compare which adventure got them the closest to death, how they managed to survive it, and whether or not they'd do it again. Wind was a pirate! His life was made of the thrill from adventure and dangers of the open sea! He too wanted to tell his experiences, and earn the gasps that seemed to emit from the others with his own story of near death. It just wasn't fair! 

Wild's connection with Sky wasn't as adrenaline pumping as Hyrule’s, but it was just as understanding and heartfelt, and Wind wondered if he wasn't the only one with an envy to their closeness because of so. For the two, it was the Goddess Hylia that gave then a reason to befriend each other. Both would talk about the blessings given to them by the goddess, both would list what they were thankful for and how they drew strength from her, and both would talk about their worries on not meeting the expectations set by the goddess. On one instance, in the middle of a night shift, Wind had awoken just enough to hear the two talk about their failures on their given task to rid their world of evil (whether it was Sky's Demise, or its eventual reincarnation of Wild’s Calamity) and the devastating consequence their world and future experienced after. Wind had fallen back to a fitful sleep afterward, but he could also relate. He's failed too, but he so dearly wanted to reassure the two how proud he was of them and how he thought both were great heroes despite them thinking otherwise. He also deeply craved that reassurance that he too was a great hero, despite his own shortcomings. 

Surprisingly enough, Wild was also able to connect with Legend, although it did take a while, (this was something that made Wind really seethe as he had known the cap wearing Hero longer, and his own connection still wasn't that great.) Legend had initially pestered Wild by playing pranks and making sassy and/or careless comments, all too try to draw a reaction from the quiet, reclusive, hundred year old teen. To the other boy’s credit, Wild lasted a full day before staring Legend in the eye and, from that weird tablet thing, he pulled out a blade made of ice. Without breaking eye contact, Wild then tapped the Veteran’s bowl of cream of mushroom soup, and with the most unenthused voice told the experienced hero to “chill". When that first happened, it was as if the forest itself held its breath from how silent the world became. It was a tense standoff until a light chuckle broke the suffocating mood, a chuckle from none other than the victim himself. Legend then chipped a spoonful of the icy mush, took a bite, and stared Wild in the eye while he smirked out “It’s cool.”

Legend had told them later that the soup still tasted pretty good frozen.

Since then, the occasional puns and pranks towards each other continued, but there was a light and playful mood behind each one. It was quickly learned that Wild had a sassy and mischievous side of his own; it didn't help that both were very resourceful, and both gave as good as they got. The better the prank, the better their mood seemed to get. Wind could only guess that Legend was enjoying having someone who wouldn't walk on eggshells around him, or take his calloused words and attitude to heart. Legend could be himself and not worry about any misconceptions or miscommunication. (Like stated, Wind could only “guess” because Legend would deny it all, and just state he liked the challenge and that was it.) 

Lastly, that left both Time and Twilight, and frankly not only did Wind feel envious about their easy and close connection with Wild, but he also felt nostalgic and long for home and his own family whenever they were around. That wasn't too say that he didn't view the other heroes as his new older brothers… (having been the “older brother" himself, this was a welcomed change). Time gave the biggest parental energy ever, (and he knew everyone else felt the same way) but when he saw those particular three together, interacting, joking, or even doing nothing, it reminded him of warm and lazy days back at the beach, and spending his time with Aryll and Grandma. Those three felt like they were their own family unit, and it made Wind feel more left out. Twilight had went a bit further and had proclaimed that Wild was his protégé and successor, but he may as well have proclaimed himself as the unofficial-official older brother to Wild with how overprotective the fur-clad hero acted towards him. Twilight’s own pet Wolfie must have also felt that connection as well, for rarely did the creature stray far from the younger hero, and even allowed himself to be petted by him! Definitely not fair! 

All this would have been easier to deal with if Wind had known that Wild was stand-off'ish with at least another Hero, or if the other was just a big ol’ jerk, but he wasn't! He seemed like a really great guy… and he was to anyone else. It was just with Wind that Wild seemed to have a problem with. Perhaps it would've been different if the former knight ignored him completely, but if it wasn't confusing enough already, on times when the so-called “champion” wasn't avoiding the Pirate Hero, the other would steal glances when he thought the youngest wasn't looking. On the times when Wind did catch the older boy staring, the looks he would get weren't of disgust or even indifference, like he had previously expected, but rather of confusion, awe, and expectation, all at the same time. It was as if Wild was waiting for Wind to do something, but would grow confused when nothing happened, but eagerly go back to staring and waiting for another chance to catch the youngest in action (at least that was Wind’s interpretation). If only the big dummy would tell him what he wanted Wind to do, he'd actually do it! At this point he'd try anything to be included in this exclusive circle. It was just too painful and frustrating to go through each day being given the silent treatment, from a potential new friend, and all for no explicable reason. 

Well then, if the newest hero wanted him to do something, then he would! Wind was a hero, and heroes righted the wrongs around them, right? Being avoided was definitely a wrong since they were all brought together for a reason! Wild just needed to get over whatever it was he had against him, and Wind was just the hero to help him do so! Today would be Wild’s first solo shift. He was to take the second shift, and that was just perfect since that would make it less likely for the others to butt in! Of course, that also meant he wouldn't have someone to intervene if things went bad, but if there was another thing heroes do well, it was to take risks! 

At least, that was the plan. 

Having walked nonstop, and fought monsters all day, could really be exhausting. So, when the moment came that the group was able to roll out their bags to get some shut eye, Wind and a few others were soon fast asleep, taking advantage of the rest they needed since tomorrow would be just as strenuous. Wind had been pleasantly dreaming about riding a seagull, similar in the way Sky described riding a Loftwing, and had be soaring over sparkling blue waves when he felt himself being shook awake. Immediately his mind went into alertness. Being shook either meant he overslept or they were under attack, but both required that he'd be up and ready for anything. Immediately Wind noted that it was still pitch black and there were no other sounds of scrambling and weapons being drawn. Looking about, his eyes were then immediately drawn to the reclusive hero that was suddenly crouched before him. With a gesture to stay silent and head jerking to the direction of the still brightly lit campfire, Wind quickly scrambled from under his blankets to carry out the other’s unspoken request to follow.

The only other soul that was seemingly awake, so late in the hour, was Wolfie who simply stared at the two with lazy curiosity. Wild sat down next to the curled up beast and Wind took a spot that would have him face the older teen, but not have the kindling fire block his view. Both sat quietly, for a minute or infinity longer, Wind was still too sleepy to fully assess how long it really was, and if it hadn't been for the wood popping and snapping within the flames, he could have easily drifted back asleep. A huff and a growl broke the silence and suddenly Wild was pushed forward from a head-butt from the dark furred companion. 

“Alright, alright! I’m getting to it.”

Taking a deep and calming breath, the older teen shifted to fully face the young sailor, but the other appeared anything but calm. The taller boy’s fingers were busy twiddling and tangling with each other as his leg bounced in restlessness and nervousness, and at no point was there any eye contact. 

“You see… I… Well Twilight said that I wasn’t… and…. Ugh! Maybe it'd be easier to sign…”

“Sorry, I'm not really fluent in sign.” Wind was indeed truly apologetic as his words seemed to cause the other to droop further. Still, this was the chance Wind was needing and now it was his turn to take control. It was now his chance to take in a deep breath and stare his challenge in the eye, even if he felt his voice tremble and waver. He would not let himself be deterred or interrupted, even if his words caused the other hero to finally snap his eyes in his direction and stutter out protests. “If… if I did something to offend you, I'm sorry. I don't know why you don't like me, I can’t help it if I'm younger than the other guys here, if that's what your problem is with me, but that shouldn't matter! Just like everyone, I defeated Ganon and saved my world! I’m just as much as a fighter as you are, and i-if you don't see me as an equal… th-that’s your problem. You may not think I’m big enough or strong enough or experienced enough to help, b-but I’ll prove to you and everyone that I belong here with you g-guys! *Sniff* I won't hold anyone back! I’m a chosen hero too!”

Wind immediately brings up his arm to scrub furiously at his burning, wet eyes, using his sleeves. He doesn't recall when he had started crying and cursed himself internally as it probably made him look more childish and weak, despite his words. Taking a moment to gather back his composure, he then takes a deep breath and sits up straighter, like a strong warrior. Tilting his head up, he peers over to Wild to gage the other’s reaction… only to blink in confusion when he was met with an expression of pride and awe… as if Wind finally did the thing he was expected to do. 

“I know that. I know you’re a hero. Even before I met you, I knew you were a hero. ”

“Huh? But how? W-wait! You actually knew about me?”

Wild could only nod and lower his head, allowing his hair to cover his face Like before. Without the hood, Wind could now fully see the redness in the older boys ears. With shaky fingers, Wild then pulls out that weird tablet of his and began to slide his finger against the glass part, with each swipe colors would shine brightly.

“I… I know we haven't talked much… and that's my fault. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't like you. I just didn't know…. I mean, I'm not good with words, so I didn't know what to say. What do you say when you finally meet your hero?”

“Y-your hero?”

Tapping again at the slate, an object suddenly materializes before the two. It was a fabric of some sort, but the color was awfully familiar. It was when the fabric was spread did Wind finally recognize what it was, drawing a loud gap in surprise. 

“When I first woke up, I didn't know anything. Who I was or where I came from… nothing. Before I knew it, I was suddenly given this big task to free giant beasts, save a princess who had been actually fighting so very hard for 100 years and could only JUST BARELY hold the evil back (I mean what chance did I have then) and tasked to ultimately save our world. It was overwhelming. I was… not ready. I didn't think I could do it…. Then I found this.”

Wild passes the soft fabric to Wind’s outstretched hands and watched with a small smile as Wind examined, in reverence, a replica of the very same lobster shirt he was currently wearing… only larger. 

“It was one of Mitsko's treasures. Now that was a fun task and it was a much needed distraction to find all the treasures, but it was also the only item that was from an actual hero. I only knew of one other hero, but Impa or Kass stories were simply vague and just words. This! This was proof that heroes were real, and they were real people who probably had fears and goals of their own, but still were able to win. This shirt… it kept me going when I wanted to give up.”

Carefully, Wild pulls the shirt back into his own hands, staring at it with a soft expression as memories flip through his mind. After a few moments he then gently folds the fabric neatly and keeps it rested on his lap. 

“So… imagine my surprise when I saw you that first time, with that very same shirt. Not only was the hero, that I had looked up to, real and not someone my age or older, as my shirt implied, but actually younger! That just made you more of a hero than I thought, and to have done what you did… to have accomplished so much… and you were also nice and genuine... I didn't know what to say… still don't.”

Now it was Wind's turn to have the redness burn his ears. This was not what he had expected, AT ALL! He also didn't think the silly grin on his face would leave anytime soon either. After a second or two, Wind sits up straight and a look of determination blazed fiercely in his expression. Wild considered him his hero, but was still having trouble, then it was Wind's job to help out, like earlier sworn. If Wild did not know what to say, that was fine, because Wind knew exactly what needed to be done next. Puffing up his chest, the young hero stands and marches to stand before his fellow traveling companion, the wide grin still not leaving his face.

“Well, that's alright. I also shouldn’t have just sat there doing nothing, waiting. Anyway… let's start over, ok? Hey, Wild, want to be friends?”

Suddenly a hand was thrust before the former knight, and looking up at the owner, a grin spreads on the older boy’s face. Quickly a larger hand then grasps the other hand tightly. 

“I'd like that, Wind. I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since BotW DLC items are canon (as Wild has Majora's Mask... not sure about Amiibo items), I decided to bring in another DLC item.


End file.
